


Natural

by havemy_heart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Carnival, Community: tw_holidays, Derek Angst, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Knotting, M/M, Magic, POV Derek, Rimming, Spells & Enchantments, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Witches, everyone is legal, hbic!lydia, not all witches are evil but this one is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havemy_heart/pseuds/havemy_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't realize Stiles was his Mate until the witch tried to claim him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atanih88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/gifts).



> written for atanih88 for tw_holidays on LJ. 
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable jacedesbff. Edited slightly from the original posted version because of mistakes that are all my fault, not hers.

Derek paced the living room of the new Hale house, anxiously waiting for everything to play out and hoping more than he normally allowed himself to that their plan would succeed. He had to concentrate on not wolfing out and fixing everything himself, though the urge to do just that screamed inside of him. It would just get himself or Stiles hurt, possibly killed.

How had it all gone so wrong so fast? One minute the pack had been enjoying a night out at the new carnival on the edge of town; the next thing Derek knew, Stiles was turning his back on them for a stranger. A Spellweaver. A witch. 

***

_"C'mon, you know you want to," Stiles cajoled. "Pack-bonding good times to be had," he continued in a sing-song. "Corn dogs, funnel cakes, cotton candy, fried pickles, caramel apples, curly fries..."_

_"Okay, okay," Derek acquiesced, hiding how amused he actually was. "Of course you'd focus on the food."_

_Stiles just shrugged, his smile trying for innocent and failing. "So we'll all go, right? I mean Erica and Isaac have never even been to a carnival!" Stiles looked scandalized. "That's just sad and not right and must be remedied as soon as possible."_

_Derek allowed himself a small smile, which was met with a blinding grin. "Yes, we can go._ If _everyone else wants to go. I'll call a pack meeting."_

_At this, Stiles fake pouted. "Who wouldn't want to go? Only someone who doesn't like fun. And since you're the only one who doesn't like fun, Mr. I-Only-Have-Three-Facial- Expressions, I know everyone else will want to go." He smiled cheekily and Derek grunted before pulling out his phone to text his pack._

***

"Derek, it'll be alright," Isaac tried to reassure. He looked just as worried as Derek, but someone had to keep a level head. "Deaton knows what he's doing and Lydia will get the incantation right. Plus, Peter won't let anything happen to Lydia." 

Sitting beside him on the loveseat, Scott squeezed Isaac's hand, garnering a small smile. "He's right, Derek. Lydia will break the spell and Stiles will be back to normal in no time."

Erica and Boyd made noises of agreement. 

"What if..." Derek clenched his fists in frustration as he hesitated to put his next thoughts into words. "What if this isn't the right thing to do? What if Stiles actually wants this?"

The pack members could feel the pain emanating from Derek at the thought that Stiles wanted to leave them. They seemed to come to a group epiphany, giving each other looks before Erica spoke. "He's your Mate, isn't he?"

Derek looked up sharply, getting ready to deny that Stiles meant anything more than the rest of them. Unfortunately for him the truth was showing in his eyes and was reflected back in their expressions. 

He leaned against the wall and sighed, staring at his feet. "I didn't realize it until that night. When he said he was staying there with...her, I almost shifted and dragged him away. I..." He trailed off, not knowing how to express the simultaneous rage and panic he had felt at the time, the overwhelming sense that he was losing the most important thing in the world.

Isaac stood up and walked to Derek, clasping him on the shoulder. "Of course he doesn't really want this. We'll get him back."

***

_Since Erica and Isaac had never been to a carnival before, they were obviously excited to experience all of the sights, sounds and smells. As they walked towards the entrance, Derek motioned them all to the side._

_"Your senses might be overstimulated at first, but I know you all have excellent control and can handle it. But just in case, keep your phones on vibrate and let me or someone else know if you feel like you're overwhelmed." He specifically looked at Erica and Isaac at the end and was met with an eye roll._

_"We got it, Boss," Erica called out as she dragged Boyd to the ticket booth._

_Everyone else trailed behind them and they each purchased plenty of tickets. Stiles was bouncing on his feet, which caused Isaac and Scott to tease._

_"Pssh, like you guys aren't just as excited as I am," Stiles protested. "There's the Matterhorn and the Wave Runner and the Tilt-A-Whirl, not to mention the one where the bottom drops out and you stick to the wall from centrifugal force. What's the name of that one? Then there are the games and cool booths and, most importantly, food! Lots of greasy, fried deliciousness followed by dessert-y things made of awesome. There's a lot to see and do!"_

_He took a deep breath since he suddenly felt a little lightheaded what with the not breathing and heavy gesticulating. Looking around, he noticed everyone staring at him, varying looks of incredulity painted on their faces._

_"Uh, I maybe haven't been to one of these since I was 12. You know, before..." he explained. Not wanting their pity, he continued. "So are we sticking together or is everyone doing their own thing or what?"_

_They all looked to Derek for the final say. He was feeling strangely protective of Stiles all of a sudden. The wolf wanted him near and so he thought staying together would be better. Not wanting to dwell on the foreign feeling, though, he pushed it down._

_"I think it'd be best to stay together," he started. "We never know what could happen."_

_Derek then noticed the barely imperceptible expression of disappointment on several faces. He was about to ask what the problem was when he felt Stiles pulling him aside. "Dude, I think Erica and Boyd wanted a date night outta this. And unless I'm horribly off-base, which can occasionally be possible," Derek huffed a laugh at that, "so do Scott and Isaac." Derek looked curiously over at the two. He knew they had been close for awhile now but never realized it had taken that direction. Despite all of the progress they had made as a pack since the early days, he apparently needed to pay more attention to his betas and their personal relationships._

_Walking back over to the others, Derek announced,"On second thought, go ahead and do your own thing. Just remember what I said about getting overwhelmed. And keep your phones on."_

_Stiles nodded in approval, which caused a small burst of warmth to unfurl in Derek's stomach. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was proud of making Stiles happy, even in such a small way._

_Erica and Boyd walked in one direction hand in hand while Scott and Isaac headed in another, their shoulders brushing and smiles on their faces as they talked._

_"Okay, big guy. Looks like you're with me," Stiles announced with a grin. "Let's go show this carnival who's boss!"_

***

Derek didn't know what to do anymore. He had finally realized that the fast-talking, even faster-thinking human member of their pack was his Mate. It was unclear why he could never see it before now, but that didn't even matter. What mattered was getting Stiles back. 

"Derek, I know you're worried about Stiles," Boyd spoke up, "but try to stay calm."

Derek fought not to growl at his beta. He knew Boyd was trying to help. Instead he voiced a new, nagging fear. "Just because we _might_ get him back doesn't mean he'll even want me," he whispered. 

Erica snorted. Derek looked at her sharply and she looked contrite for all of two seconds. "Sorry, it's just. You're kidding, right? You can't see how he falls all over himself to impress you? He does anything he can to make you smile. It would be pathetic if it wasn't sweet. Also? He reeks of desire and adoration. You really can't smell it?" 

Derek looked around at his pack to see them all wearing similar expressions of duh. Even Scott. 

"Yeah," Erica continued."so I don't think you have to worry about him not wanting you back."

"What she said," Isaac chimed in.

Derek wanted so badly to believe that. Sure Stiles liked to joke with him and Derek smiled and even laughed a lot more these days. But was it really because Stiles felt something for him? He would have noticed it, right? Erica said it was obvious how Stiles felt, but Derek had his doubts. Good things just didn't happen to him. His history had proven that over and over. He was lucky that he finally had a pack that worked and that he could call his family. It was almost too good to be true that he had discovered his Mate was already part of his family. He didn't want to lose that but was terrified that he had.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Stiles was a huge part of why the pack worked so well. He was the glue that kept them together. His wolf whined at the thought of not getting Stiles back. Derek knew the pack ( _he_ ) would fall apart without him.

***

_"Oh my god, why did you let me eat that last corn dog?" Stiles asked miserably. He looked so pitiful standing there clutching his stomach that Derek had to laugh._

_"Let you? I seem to remember suggesting you didn't need to eat anything else and you growling at me," Derek replied with a grin. "You made that decision all on your own. It's probably a good idea not to ride anything for awhile, don't you think?"_

_Stiles just groaned as they continued walking, heading toward the colorful stalls and booths, some reeling in customers with things to buy and others offering some sort of service._

_"Just next time, use your wolfy mojo on me or something, okay? I know you've been wanting to bust that out since the Unfortunate Tattoo Incident."_

_Derek raised an eyebrow, which he knew Stiles loved. "Wolfy mojo? And I warned you not to get that tattoo..."_

_Derek trailed off as he realized Stiles had not only stopped paying him any attention, but had stopped walking. In front of them was a booth surrounded by a deep purple tent with a sign promising to tell your future. "Really, Stiles? A fortune-telling booth?"_

_But Stiles was no longer listening. Derek frowned in concern. Stiles had a strange expression on his face as he walked up to the tent. Derek would say he was hypnotized if he believed in that sort of thing._

_"Stiles, what are..."_

_"Welcome!" A female voice interrupted. Derek turned to see a very pretty brunette with wide, blue eyes and a big smile wearing stereotypical gypsy garb. His wolf snarled, knowing something was off about this young 'fortune-teller.' "My name is Willa and I've been waiting just for you!" He noticed she was only addressing Stiles and holding out her hand to him._

_Stiles gave a huge grin and walked closer to the girl, taking her hand. Derek subtly scented the air. His nose crinkled at the strong smell of several different herbs that surrounded Willa like a cloud. He recognized a few as celery root, cinnamon and rosemary, but the rest were unknown to him. Yep, something wasn't right here. He reached out a hand to stop Stiles when he heard a voice inside his head. 'He's mine now, wolf. Better just turn around and forget you even knew him.'_

_His eyes flashed red and he growled softly. Stiles completely ignored him and continued smiling happily at Willa. An overwhelming rage surged through Derek at her words, his wolf screaming 'MINE! MATE!' Derek wanted to be surprised at that revelation, but couldn't spare the time._

_"Stiles!" No reaction at all. He started to follow them into the tent. "Stiles, come on. What are you doing?" Panic was starting to overrun the rage. He saw Willa whisper something to Stiles, who then turned back to look at him. Derek made one last attempt to grab Stiles, silently pleading with him, but stopped short at the words he spoke._

_"Just go home, Derek. I never belonged with you. I'm where I belong now. With Willa." At that, Stiles and Willa turned and entered the tent. Derek made to follow but something prevented him. Not mountain ash, but something else that he couldn't identify._

_This wasn't happening. Stiles,_ Mate _, wouldn't just turn his back on his whole pack and their shared history. He wouldn't turn his back on Derek. Suppressing the howl of pain and rage that was building inside of him, he pulled out his phone and texted the others to meet him._

***

He hadn't felt this helpless in a long time and had hoped to never feel this way again. If Stiles is permanently taken away from them, from him, he won't be able to do anything but give up. After finally letting himself be happy again, after all the progress the pack has made over the past two years, after realizing that Stiles is his Mate and acknowledging that he's in love with him, Derek doesn't have it in him to go through that kind of heartbreak again. He's not strong enough. His wolf whines at the thought, ready to curl up and never get up again.

He's brought out of his miserable thoughts by the buzzing of his phone. The eyes of the pack are on him as he answers. "Yes?"

***  
 _"What do you mean he just went with her?!" Scott asked incredulously. "Stiles wouldn't just go with some strange girl and tell you to leave!"_

_Derek didn't have the patience for this. "I know how ridiculous it sounds, Scott, but I also know what Stiles said to me." He clenched and unclenched his fists, needing to do something about the situation but not knowing what to do._

_"Have you gotten a hold of Peter yet?" he asked Erica. "He and Lydia should be back from their trip by now."_

_"He texted that they're on the way," she answered._

_Derek nodded and turned to Isaac and Scott. "What about Deaton? I know magic is involved somehow with the way Stiles was acting and those herbs I smelled."_

_Isaac nodded. "Yeah, he's on his way. So if it_ is _magic, we can stop it, right? Break the spell or whatever?"_

_Derek sighed and looked grimly at his packmember. "I really hope so."_

***

The combination of anxiety and hope coming from his betas was almost palpable as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Uh-huh. Are you sure? No, I don't think so. Okay, yes."

"What? What happened?" Erica asked as she clutched Boyd's hand tightly. 

"Did it work?" Isaac chimed in.

***

_Derek was tired of smelling all of the herb samples Deaton had brought with him. His senses were going crazy at the overstimulation._

_"I definitely smelled the belladonna, saffron and knotweed. Maybe the mugwort, henbane and echinacea, too," Derek said before suddenly sneezing._

_"Gesundheit," Deaton said, packing away the samples. "I believe I know what is happening to Mr. Stilinski. And, if I'm right, it can definitely be reversed. There are several types of witches in the world," he began. He looked around to make sure he had everyone's attention. "Stiles is what is known as a Natural." He held up a hand to forestall the obvious question. "He has abilities that are genetic and needs only to concentrate to allow those abilities to manifest. No spells or charms are needed for a Natural to be able to perform their brand of magic, only belief in themselves." He paused for anyone to ask questions._

_"Stiles is a witch? He can do magic?!" Scott asked. "When did this happen? How come we didn't know?_

_"I'm sure that Stiles has always had this within him since, as I mentioned, it's genetic for Naturals. As for why he never discussed it, I believe the one time he used his abilities, he assumed it was a fluke and never tried again." Deaton shrugged. "That's only a theory, you understand. Now, from everything that Derek has explained about what happened, and his identification of these herbs, it sounds like this Willa is a Spellweaver. A witch that has minimal natural ability and relies heavily on spells, charms and specific ingredients to perform any kind of magic."_

_Derek could feel the adrenaline pumping in anticipation. If this were all true, if it was just a spell, the odds were better-than-average that they could break it and get Stiles back. He was afraid to hope, though._

_"So she obviously has Stiles under some sort of spell," Lydia spoke for the first time. "That means we can break it." Derek allowed himself a miniscule smile at how Lydia seemed to read his mind._

_"Theoretically, yes," Deaton agreed. "We first need to figure out which spell she used, though, and that may present a problem."_

_Derek let out a frustrated growl as everyone else groaned._

_"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Scott shouted, running his hands through his hair._

_"Calm down, Scott. I said it_ may _present a problem, not that it did. I already have my suspicions. Give me a chance to confirm or disprove them before you decide to simply give up."_

_"Sorry, I, sorry. I'm not gonna give up, no matter how hard it might seem. I want my best friend back," Scott declared fiercely. Isaac clasped Scott's shoulder and squeezed._

_Deaton smiled at his assistant before turning back to Derek. "I know it's hard to wait, but give me a little time to see if my suspicions are correct and we can go from there."_

_Derek just nodded, even though everything in him screamed to take some sort of action immediately._

_"Alright, why don't you go back to your house and I'll call you when I find something."_

_Derek wanted to argue but knew it would be counterproductive. He nodded again and motioned for the pack to leave. As they trailed out, Derek turned to Deaton. "Please, we need him back."_

_"I'll do my best to get your Mate back for you, Mr. Hale," Deaton replied. Derek startled as Deaton just smiled enigmatically._

***

"That was Deaton," Derek told the assembled wolves, who were fairly bouncing in anticipation. "Lydia had a little trouble."

Scott jumped up. "What? What kind of trouble? Is she okay? Is Stiles okay? What's going on?" 

"Calm down and I'll tell you," Derek said flatly, his eyes flashing red in annoyance.

Scott took a deep breath and sat back down, gripping Isaac's hand.

***

_Deaton called not long after they had returned to the Hale house and Derek put him on speaker._

_"It's just as I suspected, based off of the herbs you identified. The spell Willa used is two-fold: first, it casts a kind of net over an area. In this case, a net to identify any Naturals in that specific area. Then it essentially mesmerizes the Natural and draws him or her in. The Natural is captivated by the Spellweaver and has no desire to be anywhere but in her presence."_

_Derek wanted to ask so many questions, but let Deaton keep explaining._

_"Luckily, I have an incantation that should not only break the spell over Mr. Stilinski, but permanently void any future attempts at magic the Spellweaver makes."_

_Derek and the rest of the pack thanked Deaton profusely after he promised to email a copy of the incantation._

_"I should be the one to go," Lydia stated. "I'm not technically pack and I wasn't at the carnival. She won't suspect me of anything. Also? The incantation is in Latin and you know I have the best grasp of Latin out of all of us. Plus Peter can come with me as back-up since she doesn't know him either."_

_Derek couldn't argue against the determined look on Lydia's face or her logic. "Fine," he gritted out. "but if anything goes remotely wrong, at all, call me or Deaton right away."_

_"I will. It'll all work, you'll see."_

_Peter came over and wrapped his arm around Lydia, smiling at Derek. "Have some faith, nephew. My Lydia won't fail." He then kissed her on her cheek as she smiled back at him._

_Derek would never understand them or their relationship. But now was not the time._

***

"Although Willa suspected nothing at first and invited Lydia into the tent for a reading, she eventually figured out that Lydia was there to break the spell on Stiles. It seems Stiles came up front at some point and spoke to Lydia. Willa started screaming at Lydia that Stiles, as a Natural, was her soulmate and perfect match." Derek shuddered at the thought. "She started to recite some sort of incantation of her own, but Peter came in and 'distracted' her and Lydia was able to complete the incantation."

So that means it worked? That Stiles is coming home?" Erica voiced that question on all of their minds.

***

_As Lydia and Peter prepared to leave, Derek pulled them aside. "If at any time it looks like Stiles could be harmed from doing this, stop and we'll figure something else out."_

_"Of course," Lydia agreed. "We all love Stiles and want him to come back just like he was."_

_Derek nodded then watched, grim yet hopeful, as they drove away to get his Mate._

***

Before Derek could answer Erica, they all heard a car pull up. Everyone snapped their gazes to the door before watching Derek rush out and following.

Stiles jumped out of the car with a grin on his face as he was rushed by relieved wolves. "Okay, as much as I love the wolfy cuddles, I need to breathe," Stiles exclaimed on a laugh. 

A hand reached into the puppy pile and pulled Stiles back up. Everyone stood back and watched as Derek and Stiles just stared at each other, neither seemingly aware of still holding hands. The pack quickly decided it was time to leave the Alpha and his Mate to have some alone time and trailed away in pairs.

"Hi," Stiles greeted, noting the intense way Derek was staring at him and blushing.

Instead of answering, Derek gently gripped the back of Stiles' neck and brought their mouths together in a gentle but firm kiss. Stiles squeaked in surprise before wrapping his arms around Derek's shoulders and returning the kiss enthusiastically.

After several long minutes, Stiles pulled away to catch his breath. "So I guess that answers that question," he murmured. Derek smiled and leaned back in to kiss Stiles again. A hand on his chest stopped him and he experienced a moment of panic before he saw Stiles' sly smile. "I think we should take this inside before it goes any further, don't you?"

With that, Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and practically dragged him all the way inside to the bedroom. Backing Stiles up against the door, he once again brought their mouths together. He brushed his tongue against Stiles' full bottom lip until Stiles got the message and opened for him. 

Stiles moaned and their tongues met. Derek was momentarily surprised when Stiles started sucking on his tongue, allowing his Mate to take control of the kiss. They leisurely explored each other's mouths before Derek slowly walked them over to the bed.

He pulled back to see that Stiles looked just as affected as Derek felt. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils were blown and his mouth. God, Derek loved that mouth. He leaned in and nipped and teased before looking at Stiles seriously.

"I have to tell you something and I hope that since you obviously feel the same way I do that it won't freak you out."

Stiles smiled. "As long as we can keep doing the thing where we kiss a lot, I think I'm good. Lay it on me," he said with a grin.

Derek took a deep breath, preparing himself for possible rejection. "I realized something that night of the carnival, when you told me to leave." He looked up to see Stiles wince at that, but kept going. "I-I realized that you're my Mate, Stiles and I'm in love with you."

He watched as Stiles' eyes got bigger. His stomach twisted in apprehension before the biggest grin he had ever seen split Stiles' face. "Seriously? Your Mate? That is awesome! Also, I love you, too, silly wolf."

Derek wanted to howl out his happiness, but instead settled for once again kissing the breath from Stiles. They fell back on the bed and Stiles automatically pulled Derek to lie on him, Derek's hips settling into the V of Stiles' legs.

"I want to show you how much you mean to me, but you have to stop me if I do something you don't like or aren't ready for. Okay?" He stared into honey brown eyes that grew darker the longer he looked. Stiles reached up and kissed him softly before answering, "I'm ready. Show me everything."

Derek smiled before pulling off his shirt and helping Stiles with his. He kissed down the line of Stiles' pale neck, groaning at how soft the skin was. Stiles' hands roamed up and down Derek's back before settling in his hair. 

Derek continued his exploration, pressing open-mouthed kisses along Stiles' collarbones before teasing each nipple. He lavished his attention on them until Stiles grunted. "Too sensitive," he mumbled. Derek chuckled and licked down to Stiles' belly button, grinning against the skin when Stiles laughed at the ticklish sensation.

Derek's hands stroked down the smooth skin of Stiles' sides as he mapped out a path with his tongue and sucked a bruise at Stiles' left hip. "Oh, god, Derek," Stiles breathed out, tightening his legs where they had wrapped high around Derek's ribs. Derek could feel how turned on Stiles was, judging by the erection pressing against his skin.

He pulled back suddenly. "Wha? Why'd you stop?" Stiles protested, only to moan in agreement as Derek quickly unbuttoned Stiles' jeans. He slowly pulled down the zipper, watching Stiles' every reaction to make sure this was okay.

"Don't be such a tease. You're killing me here," Stiles breathed out.

Derek grinned his sexiest grin as he yanked both Stiles' jeans and boxers off and tossed them to the side. He stared for a moment at the beautiful body laid bare before him. "Perfect," he murmured. He took in the miles of pale skin, shadowed by a subtle blush before settling on the cock waiting for his attention. He yearned to lean down and taste but decided to wait. There was so much to do and they had all the time in the world.

Stiles blushed at the intensity of Derek's gaze, but smiled as he reached to undo the button of Derek's jeans. "You too. There should be more nudity in this room right now."

Derek laughed before standing up and sliding off his own jeans and boxer briefs. He let Stiles have a good long look before returning to his previous position. They groaned in unison as their cocks slid against each other. "You're too damn gorgeous, you know that?" Stiles asked, the awe evident in his voice. 

"Well to me you're the gorgeous one," Derek replied before kissing Stiles deeply. They continued to slowly explore each other, the sighs and moans echoing in the room. Stiles caressed Derek's length as Derek sucked another bruise right at the pulse point on Stiles' neck. 

"More, please more," Stiles demanded on a gasp. He pulled Derek's mouth back to his and kissed him until both were breathless. Derek knew exactly what he wanted 'more' to consist of. He settled himself further down on the bed until he was faced with the beautiful cock that had been tempting him earlier. He slowly dragged his tongue up the vein on the underside, tonguing under the head before swallowing him down to the base.

"Shit, oh shit! Stiles shouted. "Ngh," he moaned as Derek continued, switching between a soft sucking and swirling his tongue up and down the length. Derek finally pulled off with a pop before Stiles got too close to the edge. He huffed a laugh at Stiles' noise of protest.

"You are such an evil bastard," Stiles complained before seeing that Derek had simply reached over to the nightstand for a bottle of lube. "Oh. Okay, then."

"I'm sorry," Derek deadpanned before leaning in to steal a kiss. 

"Despite the obvious lack of sincerity, I accept your apology. As long as we get back to where we were," he added with a smile.

Derek smiled before turning serious. He couldn't ever hurt Stiles and wanted him to know everything. "Before we go any further, I have to ask you something."

Stiles was obviously confused by Derek's sudden turn away from teasing. "Okaay?"

"When a werewolf and his mate have sex, there's..."

"Wait, is this about your knot? 'Cause I already know all about it and my answer is yes, please, yes."

"Uh..." Derek was suddenly at a loss for words. He honestly thought this might be an issue. He should have known Stiles would have researched everything. 

"Did I break you? Dammit! We hardly got to do anything!" Stiles complained. 

Derek rolled his eyes before kissing the frown off of Stiles' luscious mouth. "You didn't break me, you dork. I was just surprised, even though I shouldn't have been."

"Whew," Stiles exclaimed in an exaggerated tone. "I didn't keep the receipt so I'm stuck with you either way," he grinned.

In response, Derek once again lowered until he was down to the root, sucking harder this time, his cheeks hollowing out as he reveled in Stiles' moans. He snapped open the bottle of lube without looking and warmed the slick between his fingers. 

As he moved even further down the bed, he pushed Stiles' legs up, moving Stiles' hands to hold them. He nuzzled Stiles' sac, licking the perineum and down to Stiles' entrance. He pressed one finger against Stiles' entrance, not pushing in yet, just lazily circling and loving the sounds Stiles made.

"Ohmygod, yes Ohmygod," Stiles kept mumbling in between panting and small gasps of 'Derek.'

Replacing his finger with his tongue caused Stiles' whole body to jolt underneath him. "Fuck!" Stiles shouted at the new stimulation. 

Derek slowly licked Stiles open, greedily laving until the muscle was looser. He slowly pushed his slicked finger in, listening for any sounds of pain from Stiles. He looked up to see Stiles with his eyes tightly shut and an almost bruising grip on his legs where he held them to his chest.

"Hey, hey," he said softly. Stiles opened his eyes to look at Derek. "Are we still okay here?" Stiles nodded. "Do you want me to keep going?" 

"Fuck, yes!"

Derek laughed. "Okay, then you need to relax more. It'll hurt if you don't relax. When I push in, bear down, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry," Stiles replied with a shy smile.

"No reason to be sorry. I just don't want to hurt you. I want everything to feel good."

"It does, I promise."

With that, Derek licked at Stiles' entrance some more before once again inserting a re-lubed finger. As he felt Stiles relaxing, he continued to gently open him up, adding more fingers and his tongue at intervals.

Moving up into position, he ran his clean fingers over Stiles' face, memorizing how he looked in this exact moment. "I love you." He had to say it again. The way Stiles was looking at him, with such open trust and love in his eyes, made Derek's heart feel too full. 

"I love you," Stiles promised.

Derek slowly pushed in, watching Stiles' face for any hint of pain. 

"I'm good," Stiles reassured him as Derek bottomed out. He stroked and kissed every piece of skin he could reach as he gave Stiles time to adjust. 

"Okay, you can move now." 

With that, Derek slowly pulled back and began a steady rhythm. As Stiles became more and more relaxed, Derek increased his thrusts, making sure to hit Stiles' prostate every few strokes. 

"Derek, please, touch me," Stiles begged. "I'm really close."

Derek reached down and wrapped his fingers around Stiles' hard length. Several strokes later and Stiles pulsed hot strings of come on his stomach and over Derek's hand. Balancing on one hand as he thrust harder, Derek licked the come from his hand, causing Stiles to blush and groan. "Fuck that shouldn't be hot, but it is."

Derek could feel his knot growing. He knew he had sufficiently opened Stiles up, but there was bound to be some pain from pushing his knot inside. "Stiles, gonna knot you now. Might hurt, so tell me if it's too much," Derek managed to gasp out. 

Stiles just nodded and ran his hands up and down Derek's sweaty back, too blissed out to talk anymore.

Derek slowed his thrusts and, as gently as he could, pushed his knot inside. Stiles winced but shook his head when Derek started to pull back out. Finally the knot was all the way in. After a few gentle thrusts, he came and bit into Stiles' shoulder, holding back just enough to not break the skin.

Stiles just wrapped his arms around Derek and held on. 

Finally, after a couple smaller spurts, he was done. Rolling them to the side, he gathered Stiles as close as possible. Burying his head in Stiles' neck, he breathed deeply and licked at the drops of sweat sliding down the flushed skin. "That was amazing. Thank you," he breathed out. 

"Amazing, huh?" Stiles paused and Derek just waited for it. "Probably 'cause I'm _magic_." 

Derek just groaned in exasperation as Stiles' laughter filled the room.

The End

***

The herbs mentioned and what they are used for:

celery root - mental/psychic powers, lust  
cinnamon - success, psychic powers, love, lust  
rosemary - love, lust, mental powers  
belladonna - visions  
saffron - love, lust, strength, psychic power  
knotweed - binding  
mugwort - strength, psychic powers, prophetic dreams  
henbane - love attraction  
echinacea - strengthening spells

\- from the website Wicca 101: Herbs and Their Magikal Properties


End file.
